


Cuatro amigos y una litera

by Sevie



Category: El Miedo Restante
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevie/pseuds/Sevie
Summary: Lo último que Josh espera encontrarse en el grupo de WhatsApp de la cafetería es una proposición de su jefe para irse de viaje y dormir en una litera para cuatro personas. Siendo justos, no puede esperar nada de él, porque su mente jamás sabrá desentrañar los misterios de la cabeza de Nick. Lo único que sabe es que el plan es divertido y que no le va a decir que no a una salida con sus compañeros, especialmente si puede molestarlos.
Relationships: Minor Oliver Moore/Luc Alvarez, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nick Gartland/Josh Mariss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. El mensaje

**Author's Note:**

> Esto empezó como algo tan simple como un tweet de Clara Cortés (https://twitter.com/ClaryCorts/status/1283742304738717696), la creadora de todos estos maravillosos personajes. Lo que empezó de broma, acabó conmigo queriendo escribir esa idea tan divertida y compartirla con el mundo. En parte, para devolverle a Clara todo lo que siempre nos ofrece, aunque no tengo muy claro que sea un regalo en vez de una maldición, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que he hecho; precisamente ese era el reto, ¿no? Escribir sobre estos personajes solo con lo poquito que sabemos de ellos. 
> 
> ¡Aquí va el primer capítulo de todas formas! El segundo estará listo seguramente a finales de semana, con suerte, ¡esto no acaba aquí!
> 
> Espero que os guste. Especialmente a ti, Clara, porque esto va para ti. 
> 
> También quiero agradecer a toda la gente de Twitter que ha estado pendiente y me ha dado ánimos (sobre todo a Sel, que ha sido un amor y me ha dado apoyo a rabiar), porque lo aprecio un montón y me ha ayudado muchísimo más de lo que puedo expresar.

Cuando ve el último mensaje de Nick por el grupo de WhatsApp de la cafetería, ese que ha mandado desde su despacho a pesar ambos ahí, Josh no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa. Porque sí, podría haber salido y enseñárselo teniendo en cuenta que están a menos de dos metros de distancia y que lo único que les separa es una puerta, en vez de etiquetarlo en la conversación; sin embargo, eso sería tan poco propio de él ( _ out of character _ , como diría Nick viendo una serie en la que el personaje actúa de repente de una forma totalmente contraria a su personalidad), que el pensamiento no dura ni siquiera unos segundos en su cabeza. 

De hecho, es desechado casi con burla dentro de su propia mente, porque esas cosas de Nick son las que le gustaron en primer lugar, y pensar en una alternativa se le hace tan ridículo como dejar de respirar. Más tarde, igualmente, se burlará de él por ello, porque esa es su dinámica y ambos están a gusto así. 

La foto que ha pasado Nick es una litera que tiene dos camas individuales en la parte de arriba y una doble en la parte de abajo. Según él, el sitio perfecto para los cuatro. 

«Tiene que ser cosa del destino», ha escrito su jefe, y lo ha acompañado con tantos emoticonos sin sentido que Josh casi se puede imaginar a Luc mirando fijamente la pantalla de su móvil y soltando un quejido de disgusto. «Está aquí al lado, en una casa rural, podríamos ir algún fin de semana» continúa el mensaje y Josh suelta una risa cuando lee la respuesta de su compañero de trabajo. 

«Ni hablar. ¿No son los fines de semana cuando hacemos más caja?» es la respuesta de Luc, y el tono de molestia está casi impregnado en el texto. ¡Para que luego digan que los mensajes escritos no tienen connotación alguna!

Por mucho que adoraría chinchar a Luc con algún comentario travieso, Josh sabe que tiene razón. Las fiestas temáticas dan el suficiente dinero para mantener a flote el negocio, pero no son precisamente una franquicia multimillonaria como Starbucks, no están en posición de cerrar los dos días que más dinero dan al establecimiento. 

«¡Entonces podemos ir algún día flojo de entre semana! Así nos saldrá más barato, ¿o es que pensabas poner esa excusa para librarte, Luc de mis amores?» acaba escribiendo Josh, sin poder evitar, en efecto, picar al menor con la última frase. El emoticono de ojos en blanco no tarda en llegar y se ríe cuando llega otra notificación.

«¿Tú no deberías estar trabajando?»

«Está esto vacío, y hablar contigo lo hace mucho más entretenido, cariñín», escribe a una velocidad desbordante, asegurándose que unas cuantas caritas lanzando besos también vayan en el mensaje. 

No es del todo mentira, aunque lo haya dicho para pinchar a Luc. A esa hora, la mayoría de sus clientes habituales están estudiando o trabajando, así que las únicas clientas asiduas que hay por ahí son un par de señoras mayores que han ido a pasar la mañana como todas las semanas. Se dedican a hablar entre ellas y pasan el rato. Josh las deja, porque tampoco molestan, y también porque está seguro de que, en parte, les gusta ir por su encanto natural. ¿Quién no lo haría? 

Algunas veces también las ve darse la mano, así que supone que se sienten lo suficientemente cómodas ahí, en un sitio donde nadie las juzga cuando se miran demasiado rato a los ojos o se acercan más de lo necesario, casi rozándose los labios de una con la oreja de la otra, para comentar un asunto que en ese momento parece el más importante del mundo. Quizá lo sea para ellas. Josh se siente afortunado de formar parte, aunque sea en poca medida, de esa rutina que parecen tener. De ser testigo de esos momentos tan especiales.

Una nueva notificación hace que salga de sus pensamientos, esta vez es de Nick. Ha tardado en responder, así que Josh supone que ha estado peleándose con el teclado para intentar escribir algún guion de los suyos. La última idea que ha tenido es, de hecho, tan buena que le extrañaría que no se la cogieran en alguna parte. El lado malo es las horas de sueño que está perdiendo el mayor, lo cual no le hace gracia ni siquiera a alguien tan bromista como él. 

«¡Lo de ir entre semana es buena idea, Josh!» lee cuando abre el mensaje, encontrándose otra vez una hilera de emoticonos sin correlación. ¿Por qué ha puesto una sandía en medio de ese sinsentido? ¿Y qué tiene que ver un león con lo que están hablando? Suelta una carcajada, que se escapa de sus labios sin su permiso. Le gustaría saber qué pasa por su cabeza.

Luc pone un último mensaje diciendo «Qué remedio» y más expresiones con los ojos en blanco, pero todos saben a esas alturas que, si no quisiera, no iría. Si le pagaran por quejarse, en esos momentos sería más rico que la reina de Inglaterra. Le manda corazones para molestarlo más. 

Oliver solamente responde diciendo que le parece una buena idea, porque ese chico es demasiado bueno para su propio bien. En gran parte, Josh está seguro de que también está buscando la excusa perfecta que le permita pasar más tiempo con Luc y esta es una oportunidad presentada en una bandeja de plata. 

Todavía tienen que concretar cuándo van a ir exactamente —espera al menos que cuando refresque lo suficiente para no morirse de calor, aunque no es complicado que en ese país haya días más nublados que soleados—, pero ya tiene claro que se lo va a pasar en grande con esos dos tortolitos. Una idea se cruza por su cabeza cuando recuerda la cama doble y hace que se le encienda la bombilla. Sí, definitivamente va a disfrutar más de lo que debería con ese pequeño viaje improvisado. 

Nick sale un par de horas después de su despacho, claramente de buen humor. Josh le ofrece su bebida favorita casi inmediatamente, porque la ha tenido preparada desde hace un buen rato para cuando se dignase a salir de su santuario particular. 

—¿Qué tal ese guion? —pregunta con una sonrisa picarona, mientras su jefe toma la taza y le ofrece un agradecimiento silencioso. Sus dedos se rozan durante unos segundos más de lo necesario.

—Creo que me está saliendo un buen protagonista —comenta, devolviéndole la sonrisa y apoyándose sobre la barra. —. Me gusta.

—¿Más o menos que yo? —Se humedece los labios casi subconscientemente al oír la carcajada que le ha sacado al otro. 

—¿Tengo que responder a eso? —contesta, y lo mira con una expresión que contiene mucho cariño y un toque de diversión.

—Por supuesto que no, ya sé que nadie te gusta más que yo —Nick se ríe, pero tampoco lo niega.

—¿Ah, no?

—¿Tú me has visto? Menuda bendición te ha caído del cielo. Aunque tú tampoco estás nada mal, jefe —responde coquetamente, quizá demasiado cerca de él, porque puede ver perfectamente el nacimiento de los pelos desordenados de su barba. 

La falta de espacio personal no les molesta a ninguno de los dos. 

—¿Te ha gustado la idea de la cama? —pregunta el más mayor después de un rato, y Josh se ríe porque menciona la cama y no la casa en su conjunto. 

—De hecho, estoy deseando ir.

La sonrisa de Nick llega a sus ojos, que se iluminan como los de un niño pequeño la mañana de Navidad. 

Josh se encuentra, de repente, en la necesidad de decir algo más:

—Conduces tú. 


	2. La casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está la segunda, y última, parte del fic. Espero que os guste ♥

Unas semanas después se encuentran de camino a la casa rural. A su lado, Nick conduce con una radio que, en su mayoría, solo reproduce canciones de  _ pop rock  _ y la ha puesto a un volumen moderado, de fondo, para poder escucharlos hablar. Luc y Oliver van detrás y a Josh no le ha faltado el comentario de  _ «A ver lo que hacéis ahí detrás, tortolitos, que podemos veros por el retrovisor»,  _ que ha sido respondido con una bordería del más pequeño para disimular de mala manera su vergüenza y una mirada de Nick en la que escucha que no tiene remedio aunque, técnicamente, una mirada no pueda hablar. Lo conoce bien para saber qué está pensando solo con un simple gesto como ese. 

Hay menos de dos horas de viaje hasta que lleguen y el tiempo es sorprendentemente bueno aunque no haga el suficiente calor para que Josh se pueda quejar. Pero el sol brilla y parece increíble que hace solo un día estuviese diluviando como si fuese el fin del mundo. La humedad del ambiente es lo que hace que la temperatura sea lo suficientemente baja para necesitar, al menos, una buena chaqueta.

Al final ha sido él quien se ha encargado de todo el papeleo, porque a Nick nunca le ha gustado todo lo relacionado con facturas, contratos y esas formalidades, y también quien lo ha organizado todo para pagar la fianza y el alquiler del par de noches que van a pasar allí. Luc y Oliver han ido a comprar toda la comida necesaria para cocinarla en la casa, porque así sale mucho más barato y no saben si van a poder encontrar algún comercio asequible en medio del campo donde está situada, o si va a estar a un precio rentable. 

Nick lo ha ido a recoger primero a él y después a los otros dos integrantes del grupo a casa de Luc, donde su abuela y Angela ya se habían despedido de él y de Oliver de manera alegre. Josh también ha escuchado a la chica darle un sermón cariñoso a su mejor amigo para que dejase de ser tan gruñón y disfrutara de sus pequeñas vacaciones.

—¡Lo dejas en buenas manos! —ha casi gritado Josh desde la ventanilla del coche, y Angela se ha reído.

—¡No lo dudo!

El resto también se ha reído, incluida la abuela de Luc, pero el susodicho lo ha mirado como si hubiese querido que un rayo lo partiese en ese mismo instante. 

—Vamos, sabes que me adoras, cielín. —Luc ha resoplado, y ha puesto los ojos en blanco antes de montarse en el coche. Oliver ha guardado todo lo necesario en el maletero y se han puesto en marcha. 

El pueblo al que se dirigen no está ya demasiado lejos y se pueden ver las primeras casas a los lejos, todavía bastante diminutas. La vivienda a la que van está a las afueras, en la zona más campestre, por lo que tienen que pasar de largo el pequeño poblado y conducir hasta una zona llena de villas privadas entre las que se encuentra su destino. 

Cuando llegan es todavía un poco temprano, así que la dueña no está todavía allí. Deciden esperar dentro del coche, a la sombra de un gran árbol y Taylor Swift sonando en la radio. Han quedado a las diez y todavía son las nueve y media, pero la mujer aparece unos minutos después. Dice que es porque no le gusta hacer esperar a sus huéspedes. Les da la llave y les desea un buen retiro. 

—Espero que todo esté a vuestro gusto —dice, con una sonrisa amable llena de arrugas. Es una señora mayor, con el pelo canoso y el peso de los años sobre su espalda ligeramente encorvada —. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, tenéis mi teléfono. Os he dejado un pastel en la nevera para que lo disfrutéis. 

—Muchas gracias —responde Nick, sonriéndole —. No hacía falta que se tomase tantas molestias.

—No las son, muchacho. Ay, ¡quién pudiera tener vuestra edad! Bueno, os dejo. Pasadlo bien, jovencitos.

Cuando abren la verja, tienen que conducir un par de minutos hasta donde se encuentra la residencia. El terreno es amplio y bien cuidado. Hay flores por todas partes y un camino de piedra que los guía hasta la entrada. En la parte de atrás está una piscina que salía en el anuncio, algo más pequeña de lo que parecía en las fotos. Dudan que se vayan a bañar, pero está bien tener esa opción. 

Sacan las cosas del coche, guardan la comida perecedera en el frigorífico y se pasean por el interior, que también está limpio y bien cuidado, aunque sea algo pequeño y solo tenga una habitación con la litera de tres camas que les ha hecho acudir ahí en primer lugar. Nick sonríe cuando la ve. 

—¡Es incluso más impresionante en persona! —exclama con los ojos brillando de ilusión —. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo abajo? —pregunta mirándolo esta vez a él y Josh se lo piensa durante un microsegundo antes de sopesar sus opciones.

—Sabes que me encantaría dormir contigo, cariño, pero creo que hoy estaremos más cómodos arriba. —Su jefe lo mira con algo de confusión, porque no sería la primera vez que dormirían juntos. Josh le guiña el ojo antes de añadir:— Es mejor que Luc y Oli compartan la cama, que para eso son la parejita. 

—Pero ¿qué dices? Habrá que echarlo a suertes o algo —responde Luc inmediatamente, con claro enfado, pero también las orejas tan rojas que parecen que van a explotarle.

—¿Prefieres dormir conmigo, pichoncito? 

—Ya quisieras. —Luc bufa indignado, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con clara irritación.

—Algo me dice que no odias tanto la idea de dormir acompañadito de Oliver como dices…

—Yo creo que lo de echarlo a suertes es lo mejor —interrumpe Oliver antes de que Luc suelte el insulto que está intentando contener mordiéndose la lengua, seguramente porque les quedan unos cuantos días ahí y no quiere empezarlo con mal pie. 

La suerte está de su parte, aunque tiene que darle un empujoncito para que así sea, y las camas de arriba son para él y Nick, mientras que sus otros dos compañeros tienen que compartir la de abajo. Luc está convencido de que ha hecho trampas, pero no puede demostrarlo porque Nick también está de su parte y nada puede detenerlos si se compinchan. 

Pasan el resto de la mañana hablando cómodamente en el jardín y relajándose. Todo queda en el olvido entre risas y piques amistosos, así que cuando llega la hora de almorzar hacen la comida entre todos y después deciden dar una vuelta por el pueblo. 

—Ya que estamos aquí, sería una buena idea visitarlo —dice Nick y todos le dan la razón. 

No es un sitio demasiado grande ni tampoco destacable, y es el típico pueblo británico que se pueden encontrar prácticamente en cualquier región. Aun así, se pasan toda la tarde allí, haciéndose fotos para recordar esos momentos y visitando los pocos monumentos que están esparcidos por toda la localidad. 

La noche se aproxima antes de que sean conscientes y deciden volver antes de que oscurezca. Cuando llegan a la casa, se ponen el pijama y se reparten el pastel que la casera ha dejado como cena. Está tan delicioso que pronto la única prueba de que ha habido algo en el plato son las solitarias migas. 

Así que la hora de dormir llega y, con eso, la hora de probar la esperada litera. Josh elige la cama perpendicular a la de abajo porque así tiene mejores vistas. Luc lo mira con el ceño fruncido desde abajo, pero él le sonríe de una forma tan amplia que se le ven todos los dientes. Tanto Oliver como él están avergonzados, se nota por el modo en el que están tumbados con tensión, evitando rozarse más de lo necesario. 

—Te juro que lo voy a matar —murmura Luc entre dientes, y el comentario va dirigido a Oliver pero tanto Nick como él lo escuchan en el silencio de la noche. 

—Lo hemos echado a suertes, amorcito, ¿o ya te has olvidado? —interviene Josh y Luc lo fulmina con la mirada. Sabe que ha hecho trampa, pero no puede demostrarlo. 

Nick cambia de tema, porque no quiere que se descubra que él también lo ha ayudado, y el ambiente mejora un poco, aunque Luc y Oliver sigan avergonzados y no sepan cómo moverse sin molestar al otro. En algún momento se quedan dormidos y eso se soluciona, porque Oliver acaba pasándole el brazo por encima a Luc sin darse cuenta y este también se acurruca a su lado, somnoliento. 

Satisfecho, Josh mira a Nick, a quien en algún momento le ha cogido la mano por debajo de las almohadas, y sonríe como si supiera todos los secretos del universo. 

—¿Está siendo como te lo imaginabas? —le pregunta y Josh se ríe flojito para no despertarlos.

—Mejor, chinchar a Luc es muy divertido —confiesa y Nick acompaña su risa silenciosa. Aprovecha el momento para entrelazar sus dedos y lo mira de manera juguetona, relamiéndose los labios. Su jefe baja la mirada para mirarle la boca. —. ¿Cómo quieres que te pague el haberme ayudado, corazón? —Su tono está lleno de segundas intenciones y Nick vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Puedo pedirte lo que quiera? —cuestiona también de forma coqueta y las cejas alzadas, y Josh acaricia la mano ajena con el pulgar.

—Lo que quieras —promete, y nunca ha estado tan seguro de querer cumplir una promesa. 


End file.
